The Devil and his Nightingale
by RainDancerXx
Summary: Trafalgar Law is the notorious doctor of the Heart Pirates, and Kotone Reina his impish, infuriating companion. This is a series of drabbles and one-shots revolving around their adventures, as well as misadventures. (Will also include AU's.)
1. An Apple a Day

✚ _αȵ αρρℓє α ȡαʏ ✚ _

_In my fever ridden state, this was born. (Sorry for anything that's medically incorrect, I'm not a doctor. I only have Google at my disposal. ^^;)_

* * *

"What time is it?" Her voice was hoarse and discordant, and the sheer vibrations of her speech grated against her parched throat, causing it to throb unpleasantly as she unhelpfully coughed into the comfortable white pillow that lay tucked beneath her head.

"Two o'clock." A cool, refreshing voice spoke calmly, and she lifted her arctic flecked eyes to the man who sat a short stretch from her bedside, a thick volume tucked in one tattooed hand and one jean covered leg balanced over the knee of the other.

The skin around the woman's brows formed a faint 'v' shape as she frowned, letting out a wheezing breath as she stifled another cough by clearing her throat.

Her hands swept through her damp ebony strands of hair, with a gaze that glided keenly over to the slouched over figure that had yet to lift his eyes from his chosen distraction; a hefty book filled with informational medical bits and pieces that he already had tucked away in his conniving brain.

"Two o'clock?" She echoed dumbly, letting out a bit of a groan whilst sitting up slowly in bed, her world whirling in a mix of dimly lit colors and spinning walls. The room was churning behind her eyes, and brightly hued flecks of color darted across her vision briefly as she sighed, her body shuddering with the effort.

"You slept seventeen hours." He informed the sickly female, his storm gray eyes briefly lifting from the paragraph he had previously transfixed his stare on.

"_Seventeen hours?!_" She gaped, spluttering a bit before the shock died on her burning lips as her body was racked with hefty coughs that jarred her delicate body. She groaned loudly, doubling over in the bed, seeking refuge under the warm blankets. This seemed to displease Law, because a moment later the sheets were firmly but carefully tugged away from her, much to her dismay.

"Give them back," She moaned feebly, giving her feet a weak kick in the general direction of the surgeon, who caught the sluggishly flailing limbs with ease, causing her to pout further.

"You don't need extra fabric on you. You need to let the fever escape your system, not further add to it by tallying up more heat. One blanket is enough, Reina-ya." He stated, releasing her feet that had previously attempted to kick him.

The limbs sunk back down onto the bed as she rolled onto her slender back, letting out an even louder groan of complaint as Law shot the woman a quick look, before he stretched his hand out towards her forehead.

She immediately hissed as his ice-like touch pressed against her febrile stricken flesh, causing her to recoil as he frowned slightly.

She heard him mutter something about how the fever still had yet to break, which she assumed was troubling. The ill female sniffled a bit as she rubbed her eyes, her cheeks flushed a vibrant red with her fever, though they grew a bit redder when a pair of arms slid under her figure, lifting her from the bed- blanket and all.

"What are you doing?" She frowned up at her captain, whose lips curled upwards into a faint smirk.

"For someone who's running a considerable fever, you sure do ask a lot of questions." She could feel the vibrations from his tone radiating throughout his chest, the waves of sound rippling into her delicate figure as he easily totted her to his medical armamentarium.

She were sat down atop a medical bed, and the ebony haired woman shifted slightly, tucking her blanket closely around her figure as she watched him pace to the sink, washing his hands procedurally before grabbing a pair of gloves for sterile purposes.

"Lay on your back," He ordered, and the frosty blue eyed woman pursed her lips, a single brow raising high on her forehead as she faced him.

"And what if I don't want t-" Her words quickly trailed off as a firm hand pushed down gently on her taut stomach, forcing her onto her back without her given consent.

"I don't recall asking if you wanted to, Reina-ya." The doctor drawled, that infuriating smirk crawling onto his lips as she scowled vaguely at him. He seemed nothing if not amused by this- she were still as feisty as ever, even in her ailing state.

"Symptoms?" He asked, pressing down on her abdomen slightly, causing the woman to wince. Not because he was rough, but because every part of her body ached.

"I feel like my skin is melting off, and that my throat has suddenly nested itself in a desert. My head is about to split in half, and I just want to go back to sleep because my body hurts like hell." She mumbled, groaning a bit when he tilted her chin up, ever so carefully massaging the area of her throat to check for inflammation.

"So in other words," He chuckled dryly, "A fever, sore throat, headache, fatigue and aches."

She snorted then, rolling her eyes a bit at his arid taunting, but nonetheless she kept still during his poking and prodding. He was surprisingly humane with her for someone who was renowned for his cruelty. He took his time, examining every detail he deemed necessary with excessive precision and tediousness.

He took a few samples from her, and when he returned, he removed his medical gloves and slid his hands under warm water again to thoroughly cleanse his skin.

"You have the flu, Reina-ya." He declared, flicking small, scintillating droplets of water off of his hands as he grabbed a nearby hand towel and leisurely wiped his palms and fingers dry. She visibly curled her lip at this news, the rosy pieces of flesh parting to show her look of disgust.

"You'll be contagious for about a week, so try and keep interactions with others at a minimum." Law drawled, his ashen hued eyes flicking to meet the dark haired female's wintry gaze as she shifted atop the medical bed, staring at him with a frown.

Suddenly, that frown alleviated, and the inverse expression crawled onto her visage. A mischievous nature was suddenly slithering amidst her feverish features like a viper with ill intent, and the tanned male's eyebrows immediately took a dip when he noticed this. He didn't trust that impish glint in her eyes, especially not after she slid ever so languidly off of the medical bed.

She was the cynosure of his attention as she waltzed up to him, trying not to look like walking hell, since that's what she certainly felt like.

"You know, no one ever really thanks you enough for doctoring us when we need it," She crooned, and she didn't fail to notice the distinct backwards step he took. She could tell he was holding his breath as she got closer, since the virus could be gifted to another via air. Reina almost burst out laughing at his curled lip.

_Germaphobe. _

The one word crossed her mind as you chuckled idly to herself, her roseate lips giving way to a cheeky grin.

"Reina-ya," Law nearly barked, clearly displeased by this close proximity, "Did I not just tell you close contact was something you should avoid?"

Clearly the fever must have gotten to her head, and that's why she wasn't listening to him. That's what he seemed to be telling himself as she closed the distance between the two of them, winding her lissome arms around his frame as he hissed, all of his body craning backwards and away from her as much as possible.

He growled at the strained giggles his subordinate was attempting to smother by pursing her lips, before she stood on her toes, leaning in closely. Her warm, feverish breath fanned out across his lips, and the fact that he went rigid only served to further amuse her. He was fueling her need for a game. His hands were pushing against her slightly as if to stop her advances, and the surgeon's protests fell on deaf ears as she playfully leaned in further, closing the distance between them both.

The porcelain skinned woman's lips were soft against his own, and for a few fleeting moments, he stood stationary, like a solidified statue. The curling of Reina's lips into a smug smile against his own lips was what stirred him, and all at once he awoke again, stirring abruptly as he seized her petite arms and ripped her lips from his as he pulled back.

"Reina-ya! That's _unsanitary!_" He snapped, but she was too busy laughing, tears welling up in her glimmering eyes she was guffawing so hard as he immediately grabbed some disinfectant wipes, ranting on about how unhealthy her recent actions were before he left the room, probably to go and rinse his mouth out with scalding hot water. This left Reina to crack up laughing on her own, and even though it brought on a coughing fit, it was worth it.

* * *

About two weeks had elapsed, and Reina had returned to a fully salubrious state, thanks to the unwilling assistance of Law. He had been fairly bitter about the fact she had kissed him whilst having the flu, but his duties as a doctor seemed to keep him grounded and willing enough to give her what she needed for a swift recovery.

He had not, however, been so lucky as to walk away unscathed from the infuriating woman's antics.

"Captain?" She peeked her head around the edge of his door, a steaming bowl of soup clasped in one hand and some medicine in the other.

Shaded, gray colored eyes opened slowly, flicking to her figure that stood in the illuminated framing of his door. He frowned a bit at the abrupt variance in lighting, but watched her closely as she set down her armful of items. The smell of freshly baked soup bombarded his sense of smell, and caused his head to pulsate slightly as he pinched the taut flesh between his brows.

"I brought you some soup. Penguin-san told me about some other foods that might help, but I didn't think you'd like them." She said, gesturing to the warm cuisine. He frowned up at her deeply, and she sighed a bit, placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh come on. You aren't still mad at me, are you?" She teased, raising a brow at him.

Law lay still for a long moment, but Reina didn't like the way he was looking at her. She definitely didn't like the way he suddenly kicked his blanket off of his lower calves, and she _certainly_ didn't like the way he stood up, prowling towards her. His hair was unkempt from laying in bed, and his jeans were loose around his hips, and with no shirt to show for, his tattoos were in view for all to see.

"O-Okay, right. Got it. Still mad." She stuttered, taking a step back as she put her hands up as if she were attempting to ward him off.

That didn't deter him.

"Captain you need to lay down and get some rest. Really, C-Captain you shouldn't—_Law!"_ She squealed when he grabbed her without warning, picking her up with ease, even in his sickened state. He hoisted his squeaking subordinate onto his shoulder, with her flailing and jolting a bit, yipping in surprise and confusion.

This didn't faze the surgeon, and he proceeded to walk backwards, back towards his bed until the back of his knees collided gently with the edge of the mattress. He allowed the weight of his form to fall rearward, back onto his bed with the cause of his illness in tow as she yelped.

He exhaled faintly, the sturdy muscles of his arms winding around her as he pulled her much smaller figure to his own, locking her in his grasp as she squirmed and attempted to push him off. He wasn't having any of it, and didn't budge a single inch despite her efforts. He even smirked smugly to himself when she groaned in protest.

"Captain, this isn't _funny!_ I just got better!" Reina laughed, tossing and twisting in his arms, causing him to tighten his grip around her in order to quell your struggling.

"What happened to being a germaphobe? To keeping distance from others when they're sick?!" She tried desperately, his nose brushing against the side of her neck as his smirk widened. He sure was a cocky bastard, even in a sickly condition.

He didn't bother with answering. He ignored the petite female's complaints and groans in favor of using her as a pillow. His chin was tucked against her shoulder, his face half buried in her lengthy hair, with his arms trapped around her torso and his leg hooked over her own.

Eventually the captured subject seized her flailing, her cheeks a bit red as she craned her head over her shoulder to glare playfully at him. Honestly, he was such a brat when he wanted to be. But he was sick, and she had caused it, so for now...she supposed letting him use her as his preferred pillow wasn't all that bad.

"If you get me sick again, I'm going to use _you_ as my pillow, Trafalgar."

* * *

╔ _An apple a day keeps the doctor away, but if the doctor's cute, then ditch the fruit. _╖


	2. Malleus Maleficarum

_**Malleus Maleficarum **_

_**(AU where Reina is a witch, and Law is a vampire.)**_

_**"I myself have seen this woman draw the stars from the sky; she diverts the course of a fast-flowing river with her incantations; her voice makes the earth gape, it lures the spirits from the tombs, send the bones tumbling from the dying pyre. At her behest, the sad clouds scatter; at her behest, snow falls from a summer's sky."**_

* * *

Reina was a witch— both the supernatural kind, and some days, even personality wise. She belonged to no coven, instead preferring to remain alone in her endeavors. A companionless existence was less likely to warrant notice than being in the company of others of her kind, after all.

With that being said, moving to a town full of supernaturals and supernatural hunters wasn't the wisest decision for her choice of solitary lifestyle, as it turned out.

The humans were always so blissfully ignorant, but those who were no longer mortal had a way of sniffing each other out. From day one, there was always some stranger with pointy fangs walking a bit too close to her, someone who smelled distinctly of dog lingering for far too long, or someone with a stake hidden poorly under a coat eyeing her.

Those were always the easiest to pick out in a crowd, but they were not the only oddities prowling about in the town. Dragons walking in the flesh of humans, fairies masquerading as playful individuals, sphinxes strolling down aisles of ancient tomes in aged libraries. They were harder to pinpoint, not as blatantly obvious in their mischief as the more common creatures, and were thus a bit more tedious to deal with in terms of avoidance.

Make no mistake— she was perfectly capable of holding her own against oncoming threats. It took all of two seconds for her to zap fry someone, or turn them into a toad. The concern came into play with the risk of too many supernatural creatures or hunters taking note of her abilities, and deciding to target her. She might have magic on her side, but anyone could fall prey to being outnumbered.

That's when she met him.

She had never had a particular affinity for vampires; the ones she had encountered in the past had always reeked of blood. But he wasn't so bad— he was at least bearable.

His name was Trafalgar Law, and no, the stars didn't align for them to meet. He didn't save her from her harassers, and she didn't rescue him in any manner or fashion. Not yet, at least.

He simply showed up at her doorstep one night, inquired as to whether or not she was a witch— which seemed unnecessary considering he didn't wait for her to answer— and stated that he needed a favor. Users of magic were renowned for their crafts such as elixir and potion brewing, and that was what he sought.

Still yet, his daring approach was most certainly odd, considering she didn't even know the man. He had quite the gall to approach her so boldly, but that was what intrigued the sorceress the most. He must have known that she could hex him, turn him into some repulsive creature, but yet he wasn't backing down. It led to a sarcastic, albeit rather amusing conversation, and things grew from there.

That was two years ago. Now Law was a regular at Reina's small apartment, and she had managed to convince him to allow her to offer her aid in regards to his mission of revenge against a man named Donquixote Doflamingo. She knew little of the story or why Law sought vengeance, but she _did _know that his adversary was an ancient vampire. They were _always _trouble.

As much as he had disliked her assistance at first, she proved to be invaluable. A witch was someone you wanted to have on your side, and Reina had proven that time and time again. She had gotten Law out of more than a few tight spots when the resident beasts or a stray member of the Donquixote Family got too ballsy and decided to attack. Once, she had even turned an entire group of young vampires who had ganged up on him into mice, and sold them all to the local pet store to be used as food for snakes— _savage._

Her antics were amusing, but never when the tattooed vampire was on the receiving end of the stick. As mentioned, a witch was someone you wanted to have on your side; _not _someone you wanted to piss off. Unfortunately, sometimes Law had a way of utterly failing with his words, and invariably angered the woman. Those were the times he woke up the next day and often discovered that something or another was horribly wrong with his body.

Sometimes she wasn't even that direct. Sometimes she cursed him, and he walked around in a fit of bad luck all day. It could be the clouds parting at the wrong time and revealing sunlight that he was forced to flee from, something falling on him or him tripping, or even prey escaping him during a hunt.

But that was honestly not the worst case scenario. Being turned into a toad was bad, being cursed was bad, but having a _hex _thrown on him was horrible. She had only done that to him once, when he truly warranted her genuine ire, and he had made sure to avoid the topic that had led to his misery ever since then.

Other than those particular instances, however, she proved to be a valuable ally.

Now the witch was hard at work in her apartment, studying countless formulas, taking great care to perfect her current concoction. The sweet, soothing scent of incense filled the area as she studied, and several obscure herbs and odd ingredients sat upon a shelf just above her head, waiting to be dumped into her cauldron.

The sound of the front door creaking open did not distract her from her current reading material, and as the familiar figure emerged in her doorway, she idly stirred her boiling ingredients.

"Reina-ya," her guest suddenly ground out, pressing himself to the wall where the shadows were thickest, "I've told you before— close the blinds!"

"What?" Her head bobbed, and she turned away from her stew of peculiar alchemical ingredients. It was then that she took note of her companion's predicament, and lifted her brows.

"Oh, whoops, would you look at that. I must have forgotten to close them." Her tone was only mildly apologetic, and Law felt a faint throb in the back of his skull from his rising annoyance. He had just arrived, and she was already testing him. Honestly, this woman was a bit too teasing in her ways sometimes.

With a casual flick of her wrist in their general direction, the blinds slammed themselves shut, blocking out the sunlight. Law emerged then, practically gliding from the shadows.

"Be more careful about that. It's hard enough to get here during the day as it is." He warned her, voice low. Reina's grin only grew, and she glanced back to her cauldron, snapping her fingers and feeding the flame with a burst of magic.

"Well, you shouldn't have lost the potion I made for you that allowed you to bear sunlight for brief periods of time. At any rate— I smell blood on you. Did you feed?" She inquired, now busying herself with taking inventory of her hex materials.

"On Doflamingo's men, yes."

"Oh, wonderful. I'm sure he'll be absolutely _delighted_ about that."

"That's the point." Law countered, and his female companion sighed heavily, turning to face him with a scolding, wagging finger.

"Listen, I already had to hex some of the people who saw the bodies from your earlier feast, and when that wasn't enough, I had to tamper with their memories. You know I don't like doing that— I haven't mastered that yet."

The vampire shrugged then, the motion dismissive.

"I didn't ask for you to hex them, or screw around with their memories."

"Yeah, well," Reina's voice dropped and she pursed her lips, shuffling towards her grimoire she kept stored on a bookshelf then, "it's just...I worry about you."

The remark was quiet, almost frustratingly so, but Law heard it all the same. Reina inwardly cursed the vampire's heightened senses.

"Why? Don't pretend like you don't keep an eye on me." He commented, inclining his head in the direction of a crystal ball covered with a red, silken cloth. It was about the same shade of red that the witch's face turned upon realizing she had been busted.

"You— I don't—" She stammered, attempting to defend herself, but ultimately giving up the futile struggle in the end as Law made his way over to the veiled object.

"You know that's considered spying, Reina-ya. Stalking, even." His hand reached for the carmine silk, lifting it slightly until he caught a glimpse of what lay beneath. Fog swirled in a glass sphere, and hazy images flitted to and fro.

"I'd hardly consider it _spying_ on you, Trafalgar." She hissed, scurrying over to swat his hand away from the object. He lifted a brow at her, fangs flashing in a toothy smirk.

"So you don't deny that you've done it?" His accusation had her sighing once more, and she swept a hand through her long, charcoal hair.

"Okay, so maybe I use the crystal ball to check up on you occasionally. But it's only for your own safety, so shut up, alright?" He was rewarded with a prompt smack to the chest when he chuckled quietly to himself.

"Stalker." He mocked calmly, and she shot him a glare over her shoulder as she returned to her cauldron.

"Keep calling me a stalker, Jaws Jr., and I might just rethink the gift I made for you." She taunted, reaching across her mixing station to pluck up an intricate pendant.

It was a small vial that hung on a dark rope, with a bit of matching frayed rope around the cork that kept the contents from spilling out. A small wand of solidified clay marked with symbols and harboring a jade in the center stood out amongst the various other ingredients, and Law arched a brow.

"And just what is this, exactly?" He drawled, his frigid fingertips reaching out and coiling around the charm.

"Well it's not a hex, so you can stop looking at it like it'll kill you." She snorted, before she shifted her weight to her opposite leg. Law could hear the blood pumping faster in her veins— she was nervous about something.

"Reina-ya." His eyes glinted in the low lighting as he looked to her. She knew she couldn't hide her emotions from him; not when they made her heart pump so furiously and taint the air with the intoxicating scent of her life force.

"Just...just humor me and wear it tonight, would you?" She bargained, and he couldn't deny her. She had never led him astray with her conditions, no matter how peculiar they might be. He was a vampire, a supernatural being, but magic was still a somewhat befuddling thing to him. Witches weren't like his kind; they didn't just feast on blood and have a few extra unnatural benefits on the side. They were magic users, and magic entailed nearly anything. Law still felt as if he only knew half of what Reina could pull out from her sleeve, and he had seen her showcase a lot of things.

Wordlessly, he slipped the charm on over his head, and let it settle against his chest. Almost immediately, he could sense a faint thrum of magic stemming from the contents within the vial, and it mirrored the magic he could always sense pounding through the witch's veins. This was something she had taken the time to place an enchantment on.

He didn't stay much longer after that. He had only stopped by to warn her to stay in that night and to not interfere with his plans, and then he left as quietly as he had entered, minus the small tantrum regarding the blinds. Reina was left standing in the open, alone in the silence, with her arms crossed over her baggy sweater. She fiddled with the sleeves of it, chewed on her bottom lip, and practically stared a hole through the door.

She knew he was going to try and go after Doflamingo's men again, knew that was why he had cautioned her to stay indoors. She had been aware that he had been planning this for a while now, and that was why she had given him the enchanted necklace. The second the sun set, he would be on the prowl, and that concerned her. It always did.

The last attempt he had made to track down members of the family led him to venture past the outskirts of town, where she could no longer see him with her crystal ball. She had been unable to help him when he was ambushed by a group of other supernaturals. And although he emerged fairly unscathed, the fact remained that there were people out there who wanted him dead, and that deeply concerned her. But it mattered little to Law— all he cared about was hunting down that man.

Over the past two years, all attempts turned out to be unsuccessful. Reina had warned him long ago that Doflamingo likely had another, if not multiple, supernatural beings lurking around; and at least one of them was bound to be a magic user. It seemed like a somewhat plausible explanation for the impossibly well hidden base, at any rate.

The sorceress tried to keep herself from peeking into her crystal ball after Law's departure; she really did. He could fend for himself and she knew it, but still she fretted. Needless to say, it didn't take her very long to scurry to her crystal ball, tugging the sheet off of it. The fabric fluttered to the floor, and the magical object swirled with blurred images and fog that came into focus only when the witch channeled her magic into it.

The reflection of Law soon emerged, and he had already covered significant ground from what she could tell. Blasted vampires and their enhanced speed and durability. She'd kill to be able to move that fast.

Even though the vampire was returning to his own apartment rather than hunt Doflamingo's men at the moment, the enchantress still was apprehensive about letting him wander around alone. _Especially_ during the daytime, when he was significantly weaker and had no choice but to avoid all sunlight. That left far too many chances for him to be cornered. But having her travel in his company was equally as perilous. Supernatural beings could sniff out one of their kind from a mile away, and the larger the group was, the more notable you were.

But when night fell, she was certain he wasn't going to remain idle, and that concerned her. It wasn't her place to stop him from pursuing the man who had killed Law's most cherished person, but she wasn't going to sit on the sidelines so complacently.

* * *

Nightfall soon overtook the bright hues of sunset, and with the rising moon came trouble. Any night was a chance for the supernatural to roam and cause mischief, but tonight in particular would be a memorable one.

Reina was prepared to lose track of Law in the crystal ball. He had an infuriating tendency to wander out of her range of sight, after all.

Normally, she wouldn't have thought much of it. But the problem was that he had disappeared several hours ago, and she had seen not even the slightest glimpse of him since. She couldn't even hone in on his general presence, which bade very ill.

The dark haired woman grew more and more anxious as time passed, until finally, an agonizing hour later, she managed to catch a glimpse of him in her enchanted sphere.

He was bleeding, roughed up pretty good, and he was not alone.

A man was with him, although it wasn't Doflamingo. And thank _fuck_ for that, because she wasn't prepared to tangle with an ancient vampire.

No— this man was of the undead variety just as Law was, but he seemed to have a clear advantage over him, likely stemming from the silver bullets he was firing off in rounds.

The enchanted necklace she had gifted Law with was laced with a spell for safe travel, but it would seem that wasn't enough to deter the more experienced. She had, however, managed to ward off any other unwanted guests for her friend through the use of the charm.

Narrowing her eyes as Law was kneed straight in the gut and promptly thrown into a collection of wooden crates, the witch could feel her magic swell and pulsate in her being, roaring to life with anger at seeing him hurt.

Fine. They wanted to hurt him? She would make sure that they didn't walk away unscathed, either.

Knowing that Law was going to scold her heatedly for this but not really caring, the witch settled in a seated position before her crystal ball, and moved her hands in a hypnotic fashion. Words poured from her lips; incantations and chants repeated with indomitable focus.

_"Nunc revertar ad te omnes actus negativity. Omnia mala temetipsum viam velis mea voluntas tua. Omnes actiones, cogitationibus et sermonibus odii facta fortuna tua decrevi." _

The crystal ball shuddered heavily, but her voice remained steady in volume and pace. The man assaulting her vampiric companion suddenly stopped, his attacks deflected and unable to connect with their target anymore.

_"Quibus omnibus in altis et sapientes mundi per maria caeli caerula lateque per triennium nocte et die, viribus, hoc volo, sic potest esse." _

Her power grew with each word, and the images in her glass sphere swirled wildly, trembling before settling once more.

_"Nulli nocere non revertetur ad me." _

Casting the final verse of her protection spell, the witcheress dug deep, her brows clenching and her jaw tightening. Her magic reached a crescendo, and the man's reflection she gazed upon doubled over as she inflicted him with a hex.

Law was able to gather himself in that brief window of time, and with alarming force, he grabbed some splintered wood from the broken crates and used the largest shard to puncture the other vampire's heart. Reina was out the window and in the form of her Familiar, a sleek raven, in an instant.

She arrived on spot minutes later, while Law was still regaining his breath. He had been grazed by silver bullets and had a multitude of wooden splinters wedged beneath his cold flesh.

His glare was heavy when he heard her swoop in; heard the shimmer of her magic as she phased back to human form. He directed said bitterness towards her in the form of a sharp look, but she did not waver.

"You're hurt." She swallowed heavily, a testament to her unsettled state.

"I told you to stay out of this." He reprimanded her, attempting to lean away from her warm touch as she wiped away the blood on his face.

"Yeah, well, you tell me a lot of stuff I don't listen to." She quipped, cleaning the remaining globs of crimson from his features. The only thing that stopped her was the tight grip that suddenly encircled her small wrist.

"You shouldn't be here. I mean it, Reina-ya." His voice was lower now, his jawline set tight. If she looked closely, she could see a muscle jump and flex.

"And you shouldn't be hurt. But we can't always get what we want, now can we?" She allowed her voice to drop as well, scanning over his injuries.

"You need blood to rejuvenate you." The conclusion was quick, and not at all false. Law had taken a beating, and a bit of blood would do him good; especially since he had been nicked with silver bullets.

A brief moment of silence passed, and Reina pursed her lips. Law, able to tell her exact thought process, suddenly released her wrist with an unnecessary force.

"No." He refused bluntly, narrowing his eyes at her. He could still feel the jump of her pulse from where he had placed his fingers on her wrist.

"Law, I'm not willing to argue over this. I trust you. I know you're not going to drink me dry. So shut up and take what you need." She insisted with a huff. She was getting impatient, but he could be just as stubborn as her.

He attempted to refuse her, and instead tried to get up and leave. That didn't go so well, because his legs couldn't quite support him in his weakened state. After several minutes of him groaning in pain and attempting to right himself, only to slouch back down in agony, Reina finally lost her patience. If he wasn't going to take the blood that he needed on his own, then she would just have to give his stifled blood lust a bit of a nudge.

She drew out a small dagger from within her sweater then, something she kept on her for a worst case scenario, and drew it slowly to her neck. He eyed her with sudden curiosity then, but his gaze quickly hardened into discontent and even frustration when she pricked the pale flesh.

The small prodding drew only a tiny swell of blood, but yet the smell of it hit Law like a freight train. He clenched his teeth, chest rising sharply as he attempted to hold his breath to avoid the alluring scent. He glared spitefully at the witch, but she leveled his gaze with a determined look.

"Drink." Her head tilted to the side, inviting him to the expanse of her slender neck. The droplet of blood trickled down her skin then, and the vampire's eyes followed it as if he were in a trance. The muscles in his throat clenched as he swallowed heavily, beginning to lean forward without realizing it.

He shouldn't be doing this, he told himself. He had more self control than this, surely. He had walked away from bloodier scenes without any incident, and this was only one droplet of blood. So why was it that he was still drawing closer?

He leaned in, catching a handful of her silken tresses and fisting them in his hand. Her breath hitched, and he could practically hear her heart kick into overdrive. He exhaled slowly, baring his fangs.

He drew closer still, until his nose brushed against the alabaster flesh of her throat. Her skin was invitingly warm, but what lay beneath was even more tempting. Inhaling slowly, the vampire allowed himself to be overcome by her scent, and his lashes fluttered as his eyes closed.

She smelled like exotic herbs and something distinctly sweet, like the sugary foods she ate so often, and her blood...it sang to him an utterly bewitching siren song. His breath fanned across her skin in heated waves, a direct contrast to his frigid body temperature, and he nudged her with his fangs. It was a tiny motion, something to test the waters with. She didn't retreat, or even flinch for that matter.

"Are we really gonna do this dance? Get on with it, Trafalgar." Her voice was meant to have a teasing air to it, but instead it only came out breathless.

He was going to lecture her later for encouraging bad, _bad _habits.

With a surge of unquenchable enthusiasm, Law sank his fangs into her pale neck, puncturing the skin and tapping into her supply of blood. It rushed into his mouth, and he hissed in relief at the pleasant flavor.

Her head flung back at the connection and she cried out, screwing her eyes shut as her hands flew to his back. She gripped and clawed, but he didn't feel a thing, because he was drowning in the essence of her.

He devoured her like a starved wolf at a feast, clutching her almost too tightly when she squirmed and whimpered. He could taste the power in her veins, the magic coiling through her cells, and something warmer that resembled affection. He grew drunk on it.

"Law—" She gritted out, gasping as she swallowed and gulped for air, attempting to ground herself. Her vision was beginning to grow hazy, and panic washed over like hot water, hauling her back into reality.

Something was wrong.

"Law, you're hurting me." She tried to convey it to him, to make him understand, but he was lost. A witch's blood was no mortal blood, after all. It was potent, and tasted like raw power.

She scratched at his back and began to thrash, but she was a mere gazelle caught in the claws of a lion. His cold body was impervious to her attacks, for she herself had cast a protection spell on him that would not wear off for a good while now. She was too frantic to collect her wits and dispel it.

Law had never shown any signs of being incapable of taming his appetite for blood. He always seemed so in control of it, having reigned in his insatiable hunger, but now she realized he was just convincingly good at donning the mask of ascendency.

His frosty skin felt like fire against hers, the contrast was so drastic. They were far too close, and she knew he could feel her heart pounding against her chest; could feel the thrumming of her pulse point beneath his fangs.

He should have stopped by now. He was taking more than he needed; was being greedy. He should have regained control now, but his grip on her only continued to tighten, until it reached a painful degree. There would be finger shaped bruises on her skin soon enough.

With one last heartfelt heave, she managed to dislodge the vampire, forcefully depriving him of the completion of his feast. His eyes were wide and wild, pupils blown full, and for a moment, she feared he might not recognize her— that he might descend on her and finish the job.

But then his eyes came into focus, and she was suddenly lifted from the ground. The transition was swift and fluent; so seamless in fact that if made her feel queasy.

"I'm sorry." His voice was quiet, but she managed to bring herself to shake her head. The movement alone took far too much energy, and her cranium throbbed with a heavy weight.

"Don't be, it was my fault. I offered to let you do that. I'm fine though, so don't worry about it." She was lying— she didn't feel fine at all.

"No, you're not fine." His tongue swiped half-heartedly over his lips, cleaning them of the lingering droplets of blood. "I took too much from you."

Well, that certainly sounded ominous. She wasn't quite sure how much "too much" was, but considering her entire body was beginning to feel numb and tingly, she figured it was a substantial amount. How long had she spent trying to push him off, exactly? How much had he siphoned from her during that time?

Her eyelids felt like iron; cold and weighted. She wasn't sure how much time passed before she managed to open them, but the world was a blur around her, with Law's face at the center.

"I'm...about to pass out." She warned him, struggling to form the words.

His eyes glinted as they flicked down towards her. He was a vampire, but he was also a practiced doctor, and he knew all too well that the amount of blood he had drained from her system was going to wield that result.

He stared down at her for what felt like a lifetime to Reina— but in actual reality was only a split second— with his face set and unreadable. But then there was resolve and a sense of urgency, and suddenly the world tilted on its hinges as he took off with her in his arms.

She didn't recall losing consciousness, but when she woke up next, she was tucked into some sheets with some horrid speckled design on them. There was an IV pole next to her, and a blood bag hung stationary from it. Half of the contents were drained, and she groaned as she sat up slowly, glancing down at the IV in her arm.

"Don't move too quickly." Despite its familiarity, the voice startled her nonetheless, because it was so close. Her head swung to the side, and there she found him, reclining next to her with a thick medical book in his hands.

"What the _fuc_—" She trailed off then, cringing as her head throbbed painfully. She groaned, clenching at her skull and massaging her temples until they quit pulsating. She sucked in a deep breath through her nose then, her lips twitching as she peeked at the blood bag again.

"...How did you know what blood to give me?" She murmured, her voice feeling oddly strained and coming out a bit raspy. Law didn't glance up from his book, but a small smirk ebbed onto the corners of his lips.

"Because you tasted like an AB+, so I performed the transfusion accordingly." He responded casually, as if it were totally normal to be able to identify her in such a manner. She snorted weakly, falling back onto the pillows situated beneath her head. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of confirming his theory; that she actually was an AB+ blood type.

"...Are you mad at me?" She spoke up quietly then, her eyes glued to the ceiling. It was dim in the room, with the blinds on the nearest window pulled shut to block out the morning sunlight. Law's brows dipped downwards then, and she didn't need a verbal confirmation to know that he was displeased with her.

"I was just trying to help you, you know." She pouted, grumpily turning over onto her side and inching away from him. He sighed, and she heard the sound of his book snapping shut.

"You encouraged a vampire to drink your blood, Reina. I could have drained more from you than I did. If you hadn't of pushed me off, I would have kept going, and then your condition would be much worse." His tone was clearly unhappy, evidently a bit snappy even, and hot moisture stung the corner of the witch's eyes.

"Fine. Next time I'll just turn you into a frog and leave you there in pain, asshole." She sniffled then, and he stiffened beside her. His eyes strayed to her, almost in disbelief, as he processed the fact that she was crying.

Guilt immediately washed over him. He had been the one to inflict harm on her, and she really had only offered him her blood with the best intentions— the intention of saving him. And now he had made her cry.

"Reina-ya, look at me." She squared her shoulders stubbornly, squirming further away from him and yanking the covers up to her chin. He resisted the urge to sigh, and rested his hand on her shoulder, gently attempting to turn her to face him. She stiffened her whole body, pressing her weight down into the mattress as she held her ground. But he was stronger than her, and managed to overpower her.

Her eyes were glassy when he rolled her over to at last meet his gaze, but she blinked the evidence of any tears away and frowned readily at him. He supposed he somewhat deserved that miffed look she was giving him.

"I'm sorry. I know you meant well, and I do appreciate you helping me." The words were heavy on his tongue, but he knew when an apology was warranted. She narrowed her eyes at him though, clearly incredulous of his attempted atonement. But he was genuinely apologetic, and she seemed to realize that after a long while of picking apart every aspect of his expression.

She relaxed under his grip, before a tiny smile passed over her features.

"Apology accepted. Although I'm still tempted to turn you into a frog for being a dick." She drawled, and he cringed at the thought, causing her to chuckle as she rolled back over.

"Go back to reading your book. I'm going to take a nap." She murmured, sinking into his blankets and enjoying the fact that they smelled just like him. She curled into a tiny ball then, adjusting her position until she was comfortable. She settled then, her breathing evening out and her expression fading into something more peaceful.

Law took a moment to examine her, making sure that she wasn't in any pain or discomfort. The sleeves of her sweater had slid down her shoulders in her twisting and turning, and beneath the dim lighting of his room he could make out purple bruises in the shape of fingers. Again he felt a wave of guilt, because those markings were his doing. He would have to apologize for that later, as well.

Turning his attention back to his book, the vampire turned the next page, only to have a massive tarantula fall from the pages and settle in his lap. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe.

"_Reina-ya." _He gritted out as the enormous spider began to inch up towards the hem of his pants. Its multiple eyes blinked passively at him before he swatted frantically at it, stopping it from going into his pants.

Law could feel the bed trembling softly with Reina's attempted efforts of muffling her laughter, and as the spider persistently clambered up his leg, he swore to himself then that he was going to get her back for this.

* * *

**[A/N: A word of warning, don't bother translating what Reina said in Latin using a translator. It'll spit out gibberish, most likely, but I used a spell incantation I found online, so that's what she's reciting. Now, with that out of the way; this was an idea I toyed with for a while, debating on whether or not I should publish it. I had loads of fun writing this and there's so much I could do with this concept, but I'm not sure if I should make another chapter. What do you guys think? At any rate, like I said, I'm open for suggestions regarding prompts for Law and Reina. These one-shots are refreshing to write, and a good way to get my creative juices flowing; I'll definitely be doing more in the future. C: I hope you guys enjoyed this!]**


	3. Piloting the Submarine

"Just ease on the accelerator!" Jean Bart was instructing her as the ship swayed and rattled, "I'm going to go help the others, but I shouldn't be long."

Reina sat in the seat positioned in front of the steering wheel with a glint in her eyes that Jean Bart did _not _like. He paused in the doorway then, turning to eye her with a tense jaw. She shot him an innocent look, lips puckering as if she had no impish intentions whatsoever. Her crewmate's gaze hardened suspiciously, but he had little other option than to leave her in charge at the moment.

A sea king of rather large proportions even for its breed was tailing them, and had knocked the ship more than once, dislodging a few things along the way. He and the others were going to venture down to the boiler room to make the necessary repairs as quickly as possible, but someone needed to pilot the ship. Reina had been the closest one at hand, and had agreed to take the position up all too willingly.

"Just be careful." The looming man grunted, turning and running down the halls. The moment he was gone, the siren's innocent expression evaporated into thin air, and in its place was unbridled mischievousness. She clapped her hands together and rubbed them in anticipation, laughing almost maniacally as she craned forward and looked with gleaming eyes down at the controls.

This was going to be _fun. _

"Alright guys," her voice was smooth and extremely amused as she purred to herself, "Mamma bird is about to drive, so buckle up."

She grabbed hold of the steering wheel then without further notice and accosted the throttle, sending the ship surging forward with a jarring force and renewed vigor. The submarine's contents— as well as its passengers for that matter— were tossed and jostled roughly during the sudden lurch.

She didn't slow down as the Sea King sliced through the water after them, only glancing at the sonar and eyeing the little dot that hounded the rear of the ship.

"Hold onto your pants, guys, and try not to piss yourselves." She murmured to herself, lips spreading into a wide grin as she urged the accelerator forward. Again the submarine quickened its pace, and this time its speed nearly topped out. Reina was pushing it to its max, and the Sea King lagged considerably behind, growing increasingly unable to keep pace.

She could have slowed down, but why risk it?

Over the intercom she heard a couple of voices shouting; arguing and demanding to know who the hell was driving. Jean Bart's voice surfaced amongst the throng, and he explained that it was Reina. The songstress heard a couple of curses, but she recognized the unamused remark of _"of course" _from her captain.

It couldn't have been more than two minutes before they sent someone running to stop her. Not surprisingly it was Jean Bart. He was back— or rather, he was for a moment before another acceleration sent him rolling out of the doorway and into the hall.

"Sorry about that! Still holding onto your lunch, Jean Bart?" The siren called over the roar of the engine and its propellers.

He groaned loud enough for her to hear, and she grinned as she maxed out the submarine's potential, squealing in delight at the stomach churning speed it reached. Clearly, nobody else was having as much fun as she was. And she was having a _blast_.

"Reina, _stop_!" The crew's collective howls were lost to her, and her eyes twinkled deviously, tongue flicking out to swipe against her lips in anticipation. The speedometer rattled and she craned forward, glancing once more at the dot on the radar. It was nearly out of range now, but other dots were appearing; _more_ _Sea Kings_.

"Buckle up, kiddos~ It's about to get even bumpier." She purred, spinning the wheel and nearly turning the ship on its side as she steered it abruptly right. One of the beast's open mouth rushed past the glass window panes, and she laughed loudly as she slammed back on the gas.

Somewhere further in the submarine she could hear the screams of her comrades intensifying, as well as several crashing and banging noises. Most of them had lost their footing and were rolling around like balls on the floor.

The next person that came for her was not Jean Bart, for he was still sprawled on the floor. It was Law himself, and had she fancied dying in that exact moment, she would have _howled _at the way his hat lay askew on his head, his clothes all ruffled from being rolled around, various things sticking to him.

"Reina-ya," His voice was strained, teeth gritted. He had Kikoku with him.

"Yes, Captain?" Her voice was a purr of delight, eyes shimmering with amusement.

"Get up and let someone else drive." _Anyone but you. _He was giving her an order, and her grin spread wider. It would be almost uncharacteristic of her to adhere to such a demand. For if she was known for anything, it was defying him when she fancied it. And right now, she did.

"Aw, come on, Captain. You wouldn't ruin my fun, would you?" She inquired, turning her gaze back to the sonar. No sea kings were in pursuit, so there shouldn't have been a reason for her to continue driving the submarine at the pace she did.

"Yes." Came the hissed answer of her superior, a very miffed Surgeon of Death, "Yes, I would actually. Now get up, or I swear I'll—"

Reina spun the submarine suddenly, and this time she did howl with laughter as even _she _was nearly sent sailing. Law wasn't in the doorway anymore; if she had to guess, she'd say he'd probably been flung somewhere further down the hallway, if the loud thump she heard was any confirmation. The yellow vessel might not have been one for exceedingly sharp turns, but at the speed she was going, it only took a slight jarring to unbalance everyone.

At this point, she couldn't see past the tears in her eyes to drive, she was laughing so hard. This was the most fun she had experienced in _years. _

The submarine mostly drove itself forward in a straight line as she leaned back, clutching at her stomach and wheezing for breath. She knew she was going to be in some serious trouble for this; maybe— _probably_— chopped up into tiny bits by Kikoku and dropped into the ocean.

Did that make her regret doing this? Absolutely not.

She faced him when he appeared in the doorway again, his brows clenched and gray eyes like darkened storms honed in on her. Tears rolled down her face and her cheeks were flushed red, and the only sound that came out of her mouth when she saw his expression was a squeak of amusement; it took the only air she had left in her to many even that tiny sound.

The harder he glared at her, the harder she laughed. Though really she wasn't even laughing anymore; she had long since run out of air for that, and now it was just her silently doubling over with tears lining her eyes. Eventually she had to pause and suck in lungfuls of air, but then she started again, even as he sighed roughly and prowled over to her, his nodachi close at his flank. Her hand covered her eyes and her head was tilted back, stomach still churning pleasantly from the speeds they had reached.

"I'll get up, I'll get up!" She relented when he drew dangerously near, holding her hands up in surrender as she rose hurriedly from the chair, chest and abdomen aching from the force of her laughter. Law stared at her long and hard, thumb resting on the hilt of Kikoku, but she seemed otherwise unfazed by the blatant threat.

"You're not allowed to drive the submarine again, Reina-ya." He replied in a taut tone, and she nodded, patting his shoulder and walking past him and into the hallways.

Her laughter echoed off of the walls, and Law could feel a headache forming at the base of his skull. That woman would honestly never, _ever _learn to behave.

* * *

**[A/N: Okay, so this is pretty short, but the idea came to me and I couldn't stop laughing about it. This should've been called "That One Time Law Banned Reina from Driving the Submarine Ever Again". Poor guy, she's never going to let up. **

**Lucy Jacob: Hmm, I'll definitely consider it! Writing Reina as a witch and Law as a vampire was far too much fun, ahaha. But thank you, I'm so glad to hear you enjoyed it! Thanks for letting me know, dear. ^^**

**Apple Bloom: Aw, well thank you! That's so sweet of you to say; I hope you continue to enjoy my stories! ^^**

**sarge1130: I'm glad to hear you liked it! Ahaha, yes, I couldn't resist having Reina be a bit concerned for Law. She acts like a brat sometimes (most of the time), but she really does care. And I'm not sure if he has outright arachnophobia, but I feel like most anyone would be fairly unnerved if a giant tarantula dropped into their lap out of nowhere, LOL. **

**HesperideIsis: Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'm glad you liked her prank; I had far too much fun giving her witch powers to torment Law with, ahaha. Absolutely! Looking after Law is a full-time job, and Reina isn't paid enough for it. She isn't paid at all, really. Ohhh~ I definitely like the sound of that suggestion, I'll have to see what I can do! Thanks for the suggestion, dear! c: **

**Guest: I definitely could, Guest! I have a feeling that would be fairly amusing to write. Thank you for your suggestion! c: **


	4. Happy Birthday, Captain

In Trafalgar Law's eyes, today was nothing extraordinary. It was just another day sailing the New World; just another day of being a pirate. The date _October 6th _had long since lost its luster for him— he never celebrated his birthday anymore.

And it was. Today was his birthday. Yet he wasn't worried about any surprise parties, because his crew was usually content with just wishing him a happy birthday and moving on, namely because he preferred it that way. The theatrics of a party weren't really his cup of tea, admittedly, and the Heart Pirates understood that.

Of course, this was all before Kotone Reina had waltzed into his ranks. He should have anticipated that something was amiss when he awoke to empty blankets on her half of the bed, but thought little else of it other than she had simply woken earlier than him. Sometimes she did that; whether it was some bird instinct instilled in her Zoan fruit that caused her to rise at the crack of dawn or not, he didn't know, but he didn't bother to question it.

For a few short hours, he found sleep again, and when he woke up Reina was _still _missing from his side. Now he was beginning to grow suspicious.

He rose from bed and dressed in his usual attire, tucking his hands into his pockets as he made his way out into the corridor. It was empty, and the submarine sounded oddly silent. Another sign that something was going on.

His feet carried him to Reina's old room that she used to stay in before moving to Law's, but she wasn't in there either. She wasn't allowed in the control room to drive the submarine anymore, so he didn't bother to check there. The only other place she frequented often was the kitchen.

As he approached it, the sweet scent of treats and baked goods gradually began to accost his sense of smell. The aroma was pungent yet not unpleasant, and there was a warmth to the kitchen as he entered it.

Much like the other rooms, it was devoid of his subordinates; namely a particular siren. It was not devoid of other things, however. To his noticeable surprise there were streamers strung about, a buffet of food set up, and a lone cake that sat on a table by itself. A part of him should have known that the secluded cake situation was fishy, but he couldn't resist nibbling at the bait.

She was clever. She waited until he stood in front of the cake and had leaned down just slightly to inspect it, just _enough, _to plant her hand on the back of his head and shove his face down into it.

His limbs flailed instinctively as his visage was abruptly drowned in frosting, but the hand that had plunged his face downwards suddenly retreated, and a familiar giggle tickled his ear. He straightened up slowly then, his expression tight as he slowly wiped away the layers of icing that clung to his features, blinking away bits of cake to turn his gaze to his impish subordinate.

She bit the bottom of her lip to try and stifle her grin, but it was a poor attempt and didn't work very well. He flicked the frosting from his fingertips in her direction, and she dodged with a squeal.

"I didn't hear you come in." He remarked, brow slightly twitching in aggravation as he looked to her. She seemed extremely pleased with her little gimmick, and he would admit she had been rather stealthy about it.

"You didn't hear the others come in, either." She informed him, and suddenly he frowned, not understanding. Upon turning to glance over his shoulder, however, he noticed that most of the crew had collected near the archway of the kitchen. Shachi and Penguin stood holding a cake of large proportions and intricate design.

"Happy birthday, Captain!" They chorused, their collective shout and sound of their cheerful wishes resounding in the kitchen. For a moment, Law stood speechless, frosting dripping from his face and catching in his goatee.

The last time he had been given a proper celebration for his birthday was when...well, he could barely remember when. When he was a child, most likely, back when his parents and his sister were still alive. Corazon had tried, but while they were on the run it was hard to throw a party for someone. Then after that, he had told the Heart Pirates not to make a big deal out of his birthday. He should have known that Reina thought herself excluded from that warning.

"This was _your _doing." He murmured accusingly, eyeing the songstress as she clasped her hands behind her back and offered the most shit-eating grin she could muster.

"Did you expect anything else?" She laughed, entirely content with her efforts.

Law sighed heavily, but there was a small smile to be found on his features for once. Reina's eyes softened when she took note of it, and she beamed at him as the others sat the cake on the table and shuffled about.

"If you had that cake, why did you bother making the other one just to push my face into it?" He asked, arching a brow at her. She snorted in amusement, allowing one of the other crew members to collect the desolate remains of the first cake in order to carry it off to Bepo. He would eat it all on his own— besides, it wasn't good to waste food when they were so far from the next island.

"Because, it's a tradition of sorts to push someone's face into the cake on their birthday, right?" She offered with a seemingly innocent shrug, but he wasn't buying it. She just couldn't resist the prospect of messing with him, so the idea of smashing his face into food would have been far too tempting for her to resist.

"I was under the impression that the best time to do that was when they're blowing out the candles." He refuted.

"Or when their captain lets down his guard and and doesn't hear you come in." She teased, her eyes twinkling, "And besides, I wasn't going to ruin all the hard work I put into _this _cake by smearing your face all in those lovely decorations."

She was right; the cake was beautifully decorated. None of the others could have done something like this, and he knew as much because no one's handwriting but Reina's matched the elegant, cursive letters that spelled out "Happy birthday, Captain" on the cake's top.

She had also frosted the top with yellow and black icing beneath the birthday message, intricately painting out the Heart Pirates' jolly roger, and the sides of the cake even boasted that spotted pattern that was printed on his jeans and hat. The candles were aligned neatly on top, already lit and blazing.

"Make a wish, Captain!" Bepo urged him, his expression that of delight. The others of the crew mirrored his expression and encouragement, and Law's brows furrowed as he turned to face the three-tier cake. Reina stood close at his side, and he shot her a suspicious look just before he leaned down to blow out the candles.

This seemed to amuse her, because she laughed warmly and showed him her hands, clasping them behind her back so that they couldn't push his head down into the cake.

Then, for the first time in countless years, Trafalgar Law closed his eyes and made a wish. It felt almost surreal to blow out the candles, and it felt even more dreamlike to hear the contended shouts and cheers of his crewmates as they set to cutting the cake for everyone.

A pair of soft lips pressed against Law's cheek then, and Reina swiped her tongue across her lips as she pulled back slightly, tasting a bit of icing that remained on his face. His eyes seemed to glow beneath the lights of the kitchen as she grinned at him, and he was nearly winded with how loving she looked in that moment.

Suddenly, they weren't alone. Half of the crew smushed them in a dog-pile esque hug, each of them shouting their adoration and hugging both the siren and the surgeon. Reina laughed loudly, pressed against Law's flank and clinging onto him as Bepo squeezed the both of them before setting them back down again.

Reina laced her fingers together with Law's, pressing her forehead together against his own as the others crowded about, and Law couldn't help but to smile a bit too as his siren chuckled and whispered sweetly to him.

_"Happy birthday, Law."_

* * *

**[A/N: I couldn't resist posting something on Law's birthday. He deserves it, the poor brooding guy. So in light of all he's been through, have this ultra fluffy update!**

**sarge1130: I agree! I think it would be a blast to drive a submarine, bahaha. Reina certainly agrees as well~ Writing Law being thrown around by her driving had me cracking up, so I'm glad to hear you got amusement out of it as well! Oh yeah, she was definitely punished afterwards. I mentioned in this update that she's no longer allowed in that room, ahaha. At least not with an escort that will make sure she doesn't get up to any of her usual shenanigans. Thank you for your review, dear!**

**Apple Bloom: Thank you, I'm so glad to hear that! Here's an update, I hope you enjoy it~ And thank you for your review! ^^**

**MorganLeLaw: I'm so glad to hear you enjoyed it! My cheeks were hurting as well by the time I finished writing it; I'm glad you found Reina stirring up trouble as amusing I did, ahaha. Don't feel bad! Reviews are lovely, but I adore my silent readers just as much! But thank you for dropping a word in, and I'm delighted to hear I was able to make your day with my story! That's so sweet of you to say. ^^ ]**


End file.
